


your love will be safe with me

by silpium



Series: bare drabbles [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Some grief can’t be described.





	your love will be safe with me

In the aftermath, everything becomes slow and stagnant. There are days where Peter doesn’t get out of bed; there are days where Peter wonders if he deserves to even be alive. 

Some grief can’t be described. But no grief lasts forever: Peter knows that this, too, will pass.

Through it all and beyond, Peter holds Jason’s memory close, cherishes it, keeps safe the images of how Jason laughed, lived, and loved. They, alongside Nadia and Ivy, carry him past the worst days. 

The weight becomes lighter. And as time marches on, Peter, slowly but surely, moves on along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my sweetheart [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! please feel free to leave a comment with concrit or otherwise; i'd love to hear whatever you have to say.
> 
> i am [@queeenmab](https://twitter.com/queeenmab) on twitter! please feel free to send me a message if you wanna chat or anything! :-)


End file.
